Survival: Will Love Last? An DOOL Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Ben and Chad had been together for a while, until the ultimate betryal happend. Ben left Salem for about 10 years and came back with a new love. But Chad steals his girl and still has feelings for Ben. What will happend now?
1. Young love to heartbreak

**Hey you guys, I decided to make another story, this time it will be about the necktie killer. We get to learn his darkest secrets, regrets, fantasies and hope. Also, will he ever find love again, after Abby left him for a rich man? Now let's get on the story people, please review but don't judge me on my timing and other stuff.**

Survival: Will love last?

 _By: shimmer star 5_

He couldn't breath... Why would he do this, to his best friend and man for his called off wedding?! She will never love him now, especially this guy... the father of her baby. He is just a perfect rich man after his happiness, this man wants to ruin his life. Now the necktie killer killed his best friend. He is in trouble now. The man who ruined everything, was his everything before he loved the woman of his dreams. Ever since they broke up, that guy went after the necktie killer and wanted to ruin every chance his former lover gotten. But worse of all, steal the woman of his life and impregnated her. Here is a story of their late love, the origin of the necktie killer.

 _April 15th, 2003_

Ben walked down the streets of Salem, with leaves and pink flower petals falling down over his glistening face. His smile was as bright as the sun. For he just finished a date with his beloved, Chad Dimera (sorry if I spelled or got the name wrong). They have been together for a month now. He is really in love with him so much. When he got to his apartment door, there stand a young handsome man, holding flowers."Chad!" Ben ran up the stairs and into Chad's arms. "Miss me? (Chuckles)" he asked. Ben could only kiss him in the sun light. The two started to make out and went inside the home without breaking the kiss and being able to lock the door. They went upstairs to Ben's bedroom and made love all night. It was their first time.

In the morning, Ben woke up and looked into the loving eyes of his beloved."Hey." said Ben."Hey yourself hotshot, how was your beauty sleep?" asked Chad. Ben chuckles softly as he was getting out of bed. He smiled at Chad,"It's good, what about you?" Chad soon began to chuckle also and kissed him, despite their, um, morning breath. Ben laughs along and returned the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, minutes later, they look into each other's eyes." last night was wonderful... I love you." Ben said. Chad couldn't help but kiss Ben again, he smiled and said,"I love you too Ben." He lifts Ben up into his arms like a bride and carries him to the bathroom. The two finally got ready to go to work.

The two would go on to date for a couple more months until, something bad happens and everything went downhill from there.

 _September 3rd, 2004_

Chad and Ben got into another fight again. This time, Ben accuses Chad of cheating on him with not men, but women. He and Chad are barley affectionate anymore, Only coldness is aside. It unfortunately, only escalates higher into the last straw. Ben made Chad feel like nothing and one reason because of that, Chad cheats on Ben by raping and impregnating a 14 year old girl. Sadly, the baby soon died and the girl died two months after. Ben was furious at the news. He went up to Chad and got into his face,"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED DIDN'T YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT? IM DONE WITH YOU!" Ben ran away from Chad as fast as he can, packed up his things and left Salem. Chad tried to beg Ben to take him back and forgive him but Ben will have none of it.

Ben got on a plane to San Diego, hours later. His heart is heavy with grief. Why would Chad do this? He will never have Chad back again, even though he still loves him."Chad...Chad...why? I really... Loved you." Tears harshly went down his cheeks. He will never feel his kisses, his caressing hands on his body, especially his love. Ben will never find love again, or so he thought. Ben touched his lips, remembering his last kiss with Chad before all of this hell happened.

 _Ben hugged Chad tightly, fearing that he would lose Chad forever. He was crying for a long time."Babe, what's wrong? Tell me baby, please." Ben looked into his boyfriend's eyes," I don't want to lose you." He crushed his lips harshly to Chad's. As Chad's eyes went wide, Ben plunged his tongue inside his and twirled it with his lover's. Lips going open and close, open and close, open and close. Ben couldn't stop kissing Chad hard, so hard that Chad's lips are bruising with harsh kisses. Chad finally caught on and rammed his hands all over Ben's body, the two went to the couch and made love, long and slow. It lasted for two hours. The two looked in each other's eyes, proclaiming their love for each other. This moment was 3 months ago._

Chad couldn't believe his eyes, Ben is really... gone. He knew that he shouldn't made that mistake. But he's also angry that Benjamin wouldn't give him a chance to speak and just slammed the door in his face. For Chad, it's like, who does that? But oh well, he's gone. Ben is never gonna come back now.

 _July 4,2014_

Ben is taking a plane back to Salem, to meet a girl named Abigail. She seems pretty enough to date. They have been talking with each other for a while now. "Last stop, Salem NH( I think, sorry if I'm wrong), Last stop Salem!" Ben took his bags and got off the plane. He saw the bright sun shining down at the plane, wow... Salem definitely changed. In a really beautiful way, just like Abigail.


	2. The sinister return

**What's up people? I decide to make another chapter of this story, since _someone_ liked it. But also because I wanted too. For those who need a refresher on the story so far, what's happening is I introduced the relationship of Ben and Chad, of how it seemed so perfect, but it all came crashing down after Chad cheated on him. They broke up and Ben left Salem for several years, during the time he is with a woman named Abigail. Now let's see what happening with our Mr. cheater of the year, Chad Diméra and how he is coping with this.**

 _Survival:Will love last_

 _By shimmer star 5_

For years, Chad had been regretting cheating on Ben. They were doing so well as a couple. What drive them apart and breaking up? Every day ever since Ben left Salem, Chad handn't been the same man since. He turned to drinking heavily in a deep depression, taking pills and other prescription drugs illegally. Ben's friend Will, tried to comfort Chad, but didn't know that they were in a relationship together. Will sat in his car and called his boyfriend Sonny."Hey babe, I'm at Chad's now. He seems really upset about something... How am I supposed to know if he's on drugs?... Yeah, yeah. I will get the groceries after... Bye, I love you." Will got out of the car. Even he doesn't know what is happening to Ben and why he left Salrm for nearly 10 years.

He walks up the black marble stairs and rings the doorbell."Who is it?" Will answers,"Chad? It's me, Will. It's Will Horton." Chad isn't in the mood for visitors, he's working on a project. But when he hears that it's Will, he let the dude in reluctantly. Chad's house used to have blue wallpaper, his and Ben's favorite color. But ever since his former lover left him, he turned to dark red with those elegant black laces as designs. Basically, everything looks expensive than before, but just downright gloomy and sometimes scary. Will didn't get a good vibe out of the home setting. Chad had completely changed everything." So... um, what can I do for you Mr. Horton? Do you need anything?" Will rolled his eyes," You know why I'm here Chad, you have been so distant from everyone. We don't why, we're so worried about you. I don't know if something is up, or if Ben leaving Salem..." Chad immediately got angry,"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW, OR ELSE I'LL CALL THE POLICE AND REPORT YOU FOR HARRASMENT!" Will got scared right away but didn't back down just yet,"But Chad, what's wrong?" Chad hold up his phone in front of Will, showing the young man as he pressed the number 9...1... Will dashed out his door and zoomed away.

Meanwhile, Ben saw a young woman with ginger hair sitting at a bench. He hold up he picture in his phone and knew right away that this is Abigail. He ran towards her, huffing and puffing. She heard footsteps coming forward in a fast way and her head shot right up. There she saw the man who is to meet her. "Hello, are you Benjamin Rogers? I just want to make sure I didn't meet a doppelgänger." she asked and said. Ben started laughing right away."Sorry ma'am, it's just that I am Ben Rogers." Abigail smiled and he smiled back, they then started laughing out loud for no reason.

The two went to a amusement park nearby, they got a free pass and got inside the carnival. "Wow, this is beautiful. Ben, what ride do you want to go on first?" Asked Abigail. Ben just can't get enough of her smile and beautiful face." What about a roller coaster of merry go round?" Abigail smiled and agreed. As the two walked together, Ben sudden remembered something about Chad, and that this place seemed familiar...

 _Flashback:_

 _Ben and Chad walked to a Ferris wheel after a awesome ride on the fireblaster, the most famous ride in the carnival. He smiled to himself and took Chad's hand. Chad smiled and brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed it. "You know we got to watch out the affection Benji. What if someone from my family sees us? What will we do then?" Ben frowned and let go of Chad's hand,"Why are you so worried about holding hands? It's not a big move of affection, besides everyone does it. Parents and kids, siblings, friends and lovers also, obviously. Besides..." Ben furrowed his eyebrows in calm anger,"We can't have a relationship with at least some affection. This relationship will not be sex and love in secret but friends in public. Also this relationship is not just about make outs and sex either, do something else for a change. I tried to help you, but you ruined it... I'm so mad at you a lot. I'm starting to hate you."_

 _Ben and Chad got on the Ferris wheel in silence. They didn't acknowledge each other or even glance at one another. Just stone face at the outside world. When the two finally got off, Chad couldn't have it anymore. He grabbed Ben's face and crushed his lips hard against his, In front of everyone. Ben's eyes went for a second but returned the kiss in the same force. After the few minutes the two pull apart and a lot of people cheered for Chad's bravery, they heard the conversation and concern of Ben. The two walked out of the carnival holding hands. After a few moments of happy silence, Ben spoke up,"Thanks for doing that babe.. I really appreciate it. I knew it was not just for sex or make outs, but of pure love. I love you so much Chad." When Ben turned to face his lover, he finds him in tears. Ben immediately hugged his love, eyebrows scrunched in worry,"Sorry about that Ben, it's just... I love you too." The two smiled at each other and went back on the journey home._

 _End of flashback..._

Ben was so caught up in the memory that he didn't notice Abigail putting a hand on his shoulder, eyebrows scrunched up in worry."Ben...are you alright?" Ben finally got back to reality and blushed in embarrassment,"Yeah I'm alright. Just thinking about some things that's all, sorry that I worried you." Abigail smiled in reassurance,"It's alright Ben, as long as your okay, I'm happy." Man, does he love this woman. The two got in line for the roller coaster called, _"The double crosser."_ This one is scary and shaped in a confusing way. But that's what makes it so awesome. When they finally got on it, they had a blast! They were laughing and screaming so much. They went on more rides until they made it to the Ferris wheel. When they were on it, Ben was smiling at Abigail so much that his cheeks hurt.

Meanwhile, a man can be seen just strolling around in a red sweatshirt, with short sleeves. With blue jeans and black $200 gucci sunglasses. He decided to look up and he saw a familiar face. A man that he saw looked really familiar like his ex boyfriend. He couldn't believe it, is it really him? Anyway, he walked closer and it was indeed Ben. But Ben was with a woman who sat right next to him. As the two people's lips drew close, The man, Chad, couldn't do it anymore. Chad finally saw Ben kissing Abigail into a full pledge make out. His face turned red and he balled up his fists. Chad felt the need to do revenge. So, he let the couple get out of the carnival while he makes his evil plan.


	3. Abduction and revelation

**Hey everyone, All I just want to do is thank snowbeardolphin for being the _only one_ who is willing to review my story. I'm really grateful for him/her and all I just wanted to say is thank you and I hope she/he favorites this story or me and if she/he wants to, comment on my other stories. Especially "Battle of Peace and Love." Thank you all for reading and let's continue one with the story. But before that, for those who are new here let me give you a recap. Ben and Chad were in a relationship for a while before they broke up because Chad was a douchbag. Ben left Salem for several years and comes back,but with a new beau named Abigail. Will Horton tries to help Chad but Chad kicked him out and scare the living hell out of him. Abigail and Ben went on a date to a carnival and there, they had their first kiss. Unfortunately Chad saw the kiss and got jealous. Now he is seeking revenge in the most evil way possible... Now you can read the story.**

 _Survival: Will Love Last?_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

Chad saw Ben and Abigail walk out of the carnival holding hands and occasional kisses on the cheek. But even though Chad was jealous as hell, he was at least grateful that he got to see his former boyfriend again. He though that ever since Ben left, Ben would be gone forever. It seems like it's not true. Anyway, he turned around and headed to a roller coaster. As he walked he heard the same old annoying voice,"Oh _chaaaaaddd!"_ It's Will fricking Horton, just great, What does he want now? Chad faced Will, annoyed but nevertheless waved back at Will. Will and Sonny jogged up to Chad with _big_ smiles on their faces.

William (Will) clasped Chad's back with a loud _thud_." Ow! Watch it Mickey Mouse!" Growled Chad. He didn't want to deal with this fricking Ken doll right now."What do you want you prick? Don't you see I'm _not_ in a happy mood right now." Will frowned," _of course_ I see that. Your never in a good mood everyday and I want to know why." Sonny knitted his eyebrows in worry, his husband(sorry that I got you guys mixed up in the last chapter) is really upset and Chad looks like he is ready to have a killing spree. Obviously, he's got to do something."Okay, thanks Chad for that lovely talk. Will, honey, we need to go now alright." Will reluctantly obeyed and started to walk out with Sonny. But apparently,he had other plans."Hey honey, I need to go to a friend's house to pick up something. I'll meet you at home later, okay?" Sonny nodded and kissed his love goodbye.

Will walked out of the carnival but to the car that Sonny got in. Instead, he took the 66 bus to a blue house. When he got off the bus however, a mysterious person used a crowbar and _smack!,_ bonked it across his head. Will slowly went on one knee,"Ugh!" He's slowly fading out of consciousness, the pain went all over his head and is wearing him down.. Then he passed out completely. The mysterious figure turned to his left and called out," Yo! Little Ice, come get this dude!" The man called Little Ice walked out... He looks exactly like Will but with greener blue eyes! Little Ice glanced down at the unconscious Will Horton and smirked evily,"Now let's play the game babe... You sure your okay with my master plan?" The mysterious man nodded and kissed Little ice right in the lips."Do what you have to do to get what you want Ice, just remember that I...," Little Ice narrowed his eyes in question," That I..uh, care about you." Little Ice smiled and nodded his head.

He had been studying where Sonny and Will lived, as he walked to the home, he took out a walkie-talkie and called someone, a girl answered," Hey Johnny? You got the guy yet, you know what happens if you fail me." Little ice now known as Johnny, smiled at the girl," Yes little sis. Just please don't put lipstick on me." He says sarcastically. the woman scowled at her older brother.

At another scene, Ben was at Ashley's apartment. They two didn't do "the thing" but they did make out for about twenty five minutes and thirteen second to be exact. Boy was that man _smitten_ by this woman. He's happy that Ashkey agreed to be his girlfriend, and that quickly too! Ashley wasn't with him though, she is making a call to a person from her family. "Don't worry sister. This little dude will be gone soon..." Said a man's voice. Ashkey is seen smiling evily,"Good... Do whatever you like and take up to two years to torture him, do anything you want and need but kill him!" Her brother promised her and he hanged up.

Ashley smiled to herself," this is good." She whispered really quietly. She walked out to Ben, who is smiling at her. She smiled back and started to undress the upper half of her body. Ben laughed and hold her hips. She slowly bent towards him and they two engaged in a kiss as the light dims out. In a flash, if this was the show, you will see or imagine Chad looking at a photograph, of him and Ben, smiling and kissing.

 **Thanks you guys for reading. Sorry if his is shorter than usual, but I wanted to post this and not let you guys wait so long so badly. I hope other people review my story and not just only snowbeardolphin. But girl, please still review, don't stop. I hope you guys have a good day and week. See you later, I promise! And again, sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual, I promise to find sometime for my next chapter and make it longer. It's just that I have school and just so busy all the time. Now finally, have a good day and week. Bye.**


	4. Mysterious and blood turned cold

**Hey people I'm back once _again_. I read some official recaps of Days of our lives (since the show is too sappy for my liking) and I decieded to not only let this story be about Chad and Ben, but letting it be about love in general. So that means that, the story will have some more chapters then I attended to have. The summary of the last chapter was, Will got attacked by Johnny and his lover. It's seems like Ashley is connected to the assault. Johnny is Will's doppelgänger and took his place as Will Horton. Chad reflected on a photo of him and Ben. Now let's see what's happening with Johnny, Ashley and Chad. But mostly Ashley and Johnny.**

 _Survival: Will love last?_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

Will (Actually Johnny in disguise) knocked on the door of Sonny's apartment. Sonny answered it in a flash."Hey babe, how was the vist to the friend?" Will smiled at him,"It was fine baby. We just catch up on old times that's all." Sonny nodded his head and smiled. He walked towards Will, cupped his face and kissed him. The two kept on kissing, bringing it into a fullout make out. _"Ha! I tricked you Sonny boy, your little Will is tied up and tortured on a secret base."_ Thought Johnny as he continues to kiss Sonny. _"Your pathetic. My plan is working really well, I will soon destroy your little heart soon."_ The two broke off the kiss when they heard a knock on he door. "Coming right now!" Yelled Sonny as he walks towards the door.

When he opened it, there stood Chad. He was invited in and he looked at Will. There was something different about him... especially his eyes. He stared at Will intensely until Sonny cleared his throat."Oh yeah uh, Will can I talk with you for a moment?" Will smiled,"Of course Chad." The two walked in the guest room and sat on red chairs. Chad looked at the floor." I need your help about Ben. Me and him broke up years ago when I... wasn't faithful to him," Will nodded his head to show that he is listening and understanding with sympathy," he was really upset and we've been apart for 10-11 years. But now, he's with that ugly trashy slut Abigail, as I heard. I don't like her at all." Will smiled sadly at Chad.

He leaned forward on his knees and looked at the man in the eyes," Is it because your jealous or is something wrong?" Chad's eyes widened. But then he growled at the young man." Of course not.. I think. It's just that I got this mixed vibe from her, both good and bad." Will touched the man's shoulder, giving him support and comfort." It's alright buddy, maybe your just overreacting about this. Love doesn't always lasts forever." Chad immediately got up and started angerly marching towards the door, but looked back at Will,"Love does last forever Will. You just surprisingly, don't believe it anymore, you used to. You told me love last forever yourself, what happened now?" Then Chad left the apartment.

Will growled as Chad left, _"That little brat. I gotta warn little sis about this." But_ just as he was about to take out his phone, Sonny walked in."What's up with Chad? Did you do something or say something Will?" Will stared harshly at Sonny, in which that scared him. Sonny was worried about his beloved, what has gone wrong? He knew that he should've been with them in the room, but decided to stay back."...Will?" Sonny tried to ask. Will didn't answer. He layed down and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Ben and Abigail were laying down on Ben's bed, sleeping. All until his phone rang, and it woke him up. "Ugh, who is it?" Ben whispers to himself. He looks at his phone and saw Will calling him. He answers it,"What's up Will, what's wrong?" On the other line, Will kept up his good acting skills while successfully trying to not start laughing. He said trying to be serious,"It's Chad Ben... He misses you." Ben's blood turned cold.

"...Chad...?"

 **Sorry that this chapter was long but I didn't want to spent too much on it. I really hope you liked this chapter and my story overall. See you guys soon and thanks for supporting me and everything.**


	5. Two Face

**Hey! I think I told you guys in one of my stories that I'm gonna update one of my stories, and I guess that this story is this one. I'm not sure if this will be short or long but if it is short, then I apologize. But what happened so far is Chad and Will (the imposter) had a chat and Will calling Ben saying that Chad still loves him, leaving Ben speechless. Johnny is now Will since that he is a doppelgänger of Will Horton and he kidnapped him. In this chapter, we will first start off with the real Will trapped on a weird deserted island. Then we will go back from where we left off. How does Ben feel about this? Will the two former lovers even reconnect at all? Where is Will and how is he? All these questions might be answered in his chapter. Now enjoy chapter five of " _survival: will love last?" A_ nd have a wonderful thanksgiving. See ya.**

Survival: Will Love Last?

 _By: shimmer star5:_

"Let me go you bastard!" Yelled a broken looking young man. That is the real Will Horton. We are now setting the scene at a canoe. Palm tress swaying outside with the bright sun. But the canoe had a wood house on top and inside was a disaster. Will is found inside beat up and chained up. He growled at his kidnappers and refused to look at him when he's suppose to. The mysterious man from chapter 3 smirked at Will, just another petty guy threatening him. Oooh, trying to make him scared. Ha, stupid. "Your really funny man. You can't really make me scared or do anything to me." He turns around and walks out of the canoe house.

He takes out his phone and dials Johnny. At the kirkasas-Horton household, Johnny's phone buzzes and made Johnny waking up annoyed, _"who is this petty person calling me at 12 in the morning!"_ He thought to himself. Johnny looked at his phone and saw that his boyfriend is calling him."What do you want! You made a risky mistake you b*tch." His boyfriend whimpered at the other end of the line,"It's just that...I miss you so much. Even though I let you do this, I just hope that your not actually cheating on..." His boyfriend inturupts him," Shut up!" He hangs up. His boyfriend, the mysterious man, just stood there in shock. The guy's name is Danté Michael Johnson. Yes, he is black.. but the "light skinned" version.

Will saw and heard everything, he felt bad for Danté so much. But Danté couldn't care less about his feelings, he started crying softly and quietly. Why does Johnny treat him this way? Thirty minutes passed until he felt a hand on his hip. His eyes went wide and he slowly turned around, finding Johnny in front of him!"But..how?" Johnny smirked and explained how he told Sonny that he is gonna have a two day vacation, in which he suspiciously agreed. Sonny didn't know the details or the real reason why. "But the only thing that matters is that we have time to work on what we get to do with our little friend here," he nods in Will's direction,"Did you found anything in him?" Danté started to sweat in fear.

He looks around the room and quickly at Johnny, only to find his boyfriend getting angry real quick."Babe.. I'm sorry.." _Smack! Wham!_ Danté receives a hard slap and punch in the face, shocking him for a second then started to whimper again."You damn little f*cking little b*tch! Your a wh*re, no one loves you. That's why you are with me. I'm the only one who can support you and use you for my domain. I hate you." Johnny stares down a very frightened Danté and calmed down a bit. He walks over to his scared lover and eloped him in his arms, giving him love and comfort."I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry. I don't hate you at all. I love you." He took Danté's chin and kissed his lips. The scene changes with the two making out.

Now we are going back to the bedroom, finding Ben in shock when he found out Chad knows he is back and that he still loves him. " _Ah, what the heck! He doesn't mean anything to me."_ Thought Ben. He tries his best to ignore the note but couldn't, Ben lays back down on the bed and tries to go back to sleep by closing his eyes. He gets a message from his phone, it says: hey.. want to hang out sometime?

It was from Chad. He growled and placed the volume to silent and made sure his phone wouldn't say or do anything to alert him of any message or calls. Ben also shut off his phone entirely before finally trying to go back to sleep, in which he suceeded on doing. Two hours later, his girlfriend of two weeks Ashley, walked inside the bedroom and sat in the bed. But the thing is, she is really sad. _"I love him but, I have to hurt him. The Diméra's caused this war, the Horton's will end it, with it's 'death' once and for all."_ She thought to herself. Ashley turned towards Ben and a tears ran down her cheek.

Her phone buzzed and saw that it was someone she knew,"Hello. Did you find any info from him yet?" The person on the other side says,"No Ashley, not yet. But we do have a plan to destroy something and someone so precious to him, so that he will be forced to tell us what he know. It's gonna be a shock, it's gonna be on the family 'headlines'," Ashley's eyes went wide but then smirked suspiciously when the person told her these surprising words.

"It's gonna be an affair."

 **Yes! I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope you all like it. If you read my other chapters really carefully, but still having fun. I bet you guys might make a connection about who are the deceives and what motive is in mind. What's gonna happen with Will? Will Ben make a decision to finally meet his old love? Lastly, what does the person on the phone mean "It's gonna be an affair" and what will happened? All might or might not be answered in the next chapter. See you next time on, _"Survival: Will Love Last?"_ And I really hope that you guys will review, like, follow and favorite my story and other stories I made. See y'all later.**


End file.
